


【兔赤】婚礼请柬

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: “你是谁的新娘？”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 22





	【兔赤】婚礼请柬

木兔收到了来自赤苇的婚礼请柬。  
木兔这辈子还没想过会收到赤苇的婚礼请柬，一是没想过赤苇会比他先结婚，二是根本没想过赤苇要结婚这件事。  
什么新郎赤苇，新娘佐佐木，佐佐木是谁？他听都没听过的名字，赤苇什么时候找到了女朋友，开始谈恋爱，然后顺顺当当，走入婚姻的殿堂，这些从来没对他说过，木兔一个字都没听说过。  
哪怕新娘写着白福的名字，他都可以接受，至少他能编排一套自己信得过的说辞。  
不对，他不能接受。  
他一点都不能。  
赤苇的生活里没有他，木兔光是想想就觉得浑身不适。  
赤苇从16岁开始就在看着木兔，他说木兔打球很赏心悦目，说得像真的一样，好像一辈子就只给他托球，做他的专属二传手，好像一辈子就只看他的身影，一辈子眼里就他一个人，没有木兔就活不下去。  
事到如今当事人一盆冷水泼下来，说不是，他这辈子还有另一个人，只有那个人才有资格牵他的手，和他共度余生。  
赤苇京治，一个欲擒故纵、用甜言蜜语哄骗他的骗子。  
把木兔骗到了手，放进他陈列着战利品的橱柜中，拉上布帘，毫无留恋地转身离开，和他撒下诱人的网时一样面无表情。  
木兔是他捕到手的战利品之一，赤苇却不是木兔的所有物。  
凭什么。木兔想。赤苇为了捕获他，投入了那么多心血，他是赤苇最有价值的战利品，他占有赤苇生活的一大半，赤苇的生活有一半理应属于他。  
凭什么让给一个局外人。  
他不会离开他的私人地盘，佐佐木不能赶走他，连赤苇本人也不行。  
  
过道上人来人往，都是在为婚礼做准备的工作人员。木兔拐了两个弯，加上走错了一次岔口，终于找到了讯息上标明的A05的化妆间，赤苇说他在那儿等木兔。  
门从里面被反锁了，木兔站在门口，手指屈起，却半天没有叩响门。  
开门后会怎样？会不会看到赤苇的新娘，化着明艳动人的妆，穿拖着地板的婚纱，赤苇坐在她身边与她说笑，觉得很幸福，所以连笑容都比平时都更动人；赤苇会不会穿纯白色的西服，就像16岁那年的高中衬衫，见到他进来，还是叫他木兔前辈，拉着新娘的手向木兔介绍将与自己共度余生的妻子。  
木兔刚才看见了教堂，他只来过几次，庄严又神圣，但他现在抗拒走近那里，他心里有装不下、洗不净的罪孽。  
无论会看到什么，他还是想见赤苇，所以他敲响了化妆间的门。  
有脚步声接近了，接着门被打开，木兔下意识地仰头看着门框，其实也根本没移开多少视线。  
“木兔前辈。”看吧，赤苇果真这么叫他。  
“赤……”木兔低下头，化妆间里只有赤苇一个人，而他并未穿纯白色的西装，他穿着衬衫，领结搭在手臂上，扣子还没扣好，抬头看着木兔。  
木兔说不出话了，赤苇看起来和初见时也没多大差别，16岁的模样，穿着枭谷的校服，眼里或许还有对木兔的崇拜和向往，规规整整，静静地看着他。  
[ 木兔前辈这样很帅气。] 赤苇说。当然这是木兔固执己见的幻想而已。  
“木兔前辈？”他侧过身让木兔进来，走在前头说让他稍等一会，他还没有收拾完。  
怎么可以。木兔一点点，一分一秒都不想把这样的赤苇让给其他人，赤苇手给他托球的次数最多，赤苇知道他所有的怪癖，赤苇跟着他从教室走到体育馆，从青涩的16岁走到成年，赤苇想去哪里都可以，但唯独不能走进没有他的殿堂里。  
是他的。  
是他的。  
赤苇是他的。  
木兔将门反锁，心跳得飞快，他冲上前抓住赤苇的手腕，在对方诧异的表情中一把将其拉到身前，用力摔在门板上，低下头咬住了赤苇的下唇，没有任何缓冲地将舌抵进了后者湿热的口腔里，压着躲避的舌不让它逃走，仿佛牵制住了它，被擒住的人就永远无法说话。  
只要他无法说话，一墙之外的人就永远听不到他的呼救，他就永远到达不了那间圣洁的礼堂，只能选择和压着他的人一起下地狱。  
无所谓，到了那里也别无选择。  
木兔按着赤苇的手腕，牢牢地砸在门上，在已经被咬破的唇瓣上流连，舔走鲜红的血液，在赤苇的唇上抹开，像涂了最艳的口红。  
“等…木兔前辈……”他想要说话，木兔便一手将他压实在怀里，一边吻他一边扯下他刚系好的领带，几下就绑在了他的嘴上，分开了上下两片薄唇，拦截了所有说话声。  
“赤苇……”木兔不管他的挣扎，抱着赤苇往化妆台边走，扫开桌上的鲜花和装饰，将他按在了冰凉的桌面上。  
化妆镜的边缘有一串球形的灯，照亮了镜中的两人，一个摇着头企图甩开身后的人，一个则弯下腰闭着眼，着魔一样地吸吮着前者的脖颈。  
赤苇皱着眉唔唔叫了几声，唾液浸湿了嘴边的领带，顺着嘴角流下来，再过一会就会钻进衣领间，这样他参加婚礼的衬衫就会报废，他无法再穿着最好看的衬衫赴约。  
旁边的椅子上放着一条银白色的婚纱，是新娘放弃的那一条，上面的珠宝碎得和沙石一样洒在裙摆上，在灯光下不明显地闪烁着，或许是美得太低调了，才会被新娘舍弃。  
木兔挤在赤苇的双腿间，隔着衬衫亲他的蝴蝶骨，再往下亲他光滑的背和细窄的腰，亲得他不自觉地发抖，蹬着腿挣扎。  
赤苇在反抗他。木兔意识到了这件事。赤苇大多数时候都在顺从他，甚至被其他人说是不是宠木兔宠过了头，让木兔随心所欲惯了，才会做什么都不顾后果。  
他现在会后悔吗。木兔想。  
赤苇在婚礼即将开始的时间里，在外面人来人往的化妆间里，在他身下挣扎的时候，会后悔自己放纵过度吗？那样的话，赤苇也不过是帮凶之一罢了。  
反正木兔不会后悔。  
他扯掉那件衬衫，扣子散了一地，又在赤苇的抗议声中脱掉了他所有的衣物，让赤苇白净的双脚踩在碎成片的布料上，木兔满意地抓着赤苇的腰，啃咬他的耳垂。  
空调开得太低了，他还在不停地发抖。  
木兔拉起赤苇，扯过那件单薄的婚纱套在了他的头上，将堆叠的部分扯下来，裙摆垂落到地板上，遮盖住了他曲起的双腿，被身后的人捋到腰间，让那片好景致重归视线。  
婚纱既没有领子也没有吊带，平直的一字领挂在胸前，可以完美地展示出新娘的锁骨和肩膀。而赤苇没有那么丰满的胸部，婚纱在动作间下滑，光滑的布料摩擦着胸前已经挺立的两点。  
他的手被另一条领带绑起来，趴在化妆桌前不能动弹，感到木兔已经摸到了他的下身，不由地并拢了腿。  
“唔要……”他试图说出拒绝的话，但木兔像是没有听见，因为打球而生出茧子的手裹住了他的性器，令他低下头，把脸埋进了捆在一起的手心中。  
木兔笑起来，手上不知收敛地揉搓着，贴到赤苇的耳边说话：“赤苇有反应了。”  
话音落下，手中的性器似乎又更硬了一些，与之截然相反的是连脖子都红透了的赤苇，自暴自弃般地躲在自己筑好的安全港中。  
他说得一点没错，赤苇怎么能够离开他，如果他足够爱他的妻子，为什么会有反应。  
想到这儿，他就着手上的体液滑过了会阴，探到了裙下的穴口，没有犹豫地伸进一根手指，在体内肆意地搅动着。  
他都不知道他什么时候学会的这些事情，也许是在第一次想着赤苇高潮后看的录像里学到的，但他当时并不觉得有趣，第二次还是想着赤苇射精。  
要是赤苇也和他一样就好了。  
赤苇想着他自慰，然后叫着他的名字高潮，迷蒙的表情代替平时的淡漠，红着脸，汗湿了头发。  
他真想看看究竟是什么样子。  
三根手指在潮热的穴内抽插，进出时还会碰到垂在穴口边的裙纱，把它染上黏糊糊的液体，把它的圣洁都摧毁掉。  
“唔…唔……！”赤苇跟着木兔的动作小声叫着，木兔抽出手指，一边将勃起许久的性器挤进小穴内，一边解开了那条湿淋淋的领带。  
他很想听赤苇的声音。  
“木兔前辈！”重新获得自由，赤苇急急地叫着他的名字，“木兔前辈！啊……停啊…”  
开什么玩笑，都到这一步了，停不停下来又有什么区别。  
木兔掰起赤苇的下巴，让他的脸映在化妆镜中，脸上已经一片湿濡，泪水不自觉地涌出来，额前的发丝被汗润湿，凌乱不堪地贴在脸上，嘴角处还留着丝丝血迹，被吞咽不下的津液晕开了，和泛着红的眼尾是一个颜色。  
赤苇要怎么看镜子里的自己，他的言行举止都像有轻微洁癖，现在却被崇拜的学长按在化妆台上，满脸狼狈地承受着他的顶撞。  
“……啊！请不要再……不要再…那里恩……”他一直想要说些什么，但每当话到了嘴边时，木兔却不让他说了，故意顶他最羞耻的那一点，要他求着木兔放过他。  
木兔一直都知道赤苇很美。一种不落俗的美。  
赤苇穿着婚纱，在婚礼的前夕被他锁在这儿侵犯，脸上的冷淡全被撞散了，镇定也消失了，一丝不苟地穿着衬衫的人，全身上下都乱了，都打上了“木兔专属”的标签，他是木兔最美的新娘。  
婚纱的内侧早被体液沾湿了，圣洁的礼堂不会再欢迎赤苇，他只能留在自己身边。  
“赤苇，”木兔抱紧他，享受着他脆弱的呻吟，“我是谁？”  
“是恩……木兔前辈……”他好像是哭着说的，声音宛如某种昂贵的乐器的乐音。  
“是谁？”  
“……木兔前辈。”  
“你要做谁的新娘？”木兔幼稚且固执，他就是要这样一遍遍地逼问赤苇，直到他得到自己想要的答案。  
“木兔前辈。”  
赤苇喊着他的名字高潮了，这次不是幻想，比幻想还要好上几百倍。  
木兔为赤苇解开束缚，小心地将他抱进了怀里，让他坐在腿上，头靠着自己的肩膀，又蹭了蹭赤苇的额头。  
“赤苇是我的新娘。”木兔捏着赤苇细白的手指，声音软下来，里面还有妥协的意味，如果不是从赤苇腿间流出的精液滴落在他的裤子上，大概他们都会信以为真。  
“所以不要和别人结婚。”木兔说完下半句。  
“我不会和其他人结婚。”赤苇说，双手环上木兔的脖子，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，“今天我只是来当伴郎的。”  
木兔愣住了，一时不明白赤苇在说些什么。  
“我逗你的，木兔前辈。”  
“准备请柬时我故意寄错的给你，想和你开个玩笑。”  
“没想到有意外之喜。”他微微一笑。  
所以我们还是有资格走进那座殿堂。

**Author's Note:**

> 是木兔的，嘿嘿。


End file.
